The Life And Trials Of The RE Posse
by Treesh Aradia
Summary: Leon and Claire finds themselves with unexpected guests (of the non-human variety)
1. The Life And Trials Of The RE Posse 1

Disclaimer: 

Disclaimer: 

I do not own any of the characters much less the game… I have no money for you to get your pudgy (I assume they are pudgy) fingers on; if you do sue… so don't waste your time trying to sue me. 

Author: Treesh aka Aradia (I can't make up my mind on the names soo…)

Pairings: Jumbled

Summary: What the characters are feeling about the whole big shebang!!!

Based On: The Resident Evil Games

The Life And Trials Of The RE Posse

Claire Redfield's POV:  
  


I am a cool girl, at least that's what the people in my school used to say, especially the guys. Cool, calm and beautiful. The girl every male wants, and the girl every female wants to be.Ms. Homecoming queen with brains that could actually be used for thinking. At least that was what I and everybody else used to think, when asked about me. You know- ordinary Claire, if you could call that ordinary. With little complications in her little simple life, that is until Chris disappeared. Chris… just thinking about him makes me anxious with worry, though I knew there was NOTHING to be worried about. After my small tiny run-in in Raccoon City, I managed to get enough information on Chris's location to contact him. I also managed to get out with the only two human survivors in the entire town. Sherry Birkins, what a sweet child. Oh, and Leon. Leon Scott Kennedy. Leon-the-hopelessly-in-love-fool.

I will get to that part in a moment. Sherry was the mad scientist's daughter, and thank god his madness did not run in the genes. She is in the care of Barry's family right now, while he, Chris, Jill, Carlos and Rebecca hunt the deserted compound of Umbrella inc. Umbrella, the creator of disaster…Satan's incorporated messiah. They must be stopped. And where might I be at this very moment you might ask? Well I am in the passenger side of the van with my partner Leon, attaining the role of back ups for my Big brother's ego while he and the Scooby gang (Jill, Becca, Barry, Carlos and Chris) paint the town red… probably with zombie's blood…if their blood can actually be called red…oh well…

"Pop" I heard Leon's bubble burst first. Followed by the occasional sound of chewing. I stared at him. Agitated. At least my facial expression said so. He looked fine as hell, happy too. Before, he looked **and **was like the zombies he killed for breakfast, which really meant he looked dead. That main reason for that was Ada Wong. You see, I met Leon in Raccoon City, and while we tried to find means of escape from this hell mouth, **and** cheat death…like for a million gazillion times, Leon managed to find the time to fall in love with a spy (for umbrella-I might add!). To him she was this sophisticated classy chick who sacrificed her ass for his, or so we thought. Ever since then, Leon's become the second Frankenstein with his head in the clouds… thinking of darling Ada with this forlorn puppy look. (Gag me with a spoon please!) I have no problem with all this stuff. Really. I couldn't give a rat's ass about Leon's personal life. I mean it!!! But she **is **a pretty intimidating lady. Hell! She worked for Umbrella for Pete's sake! But she **is** dead, so bless her soul!

But then a miracle- at least for Leon, happened. 

Just last week at the S.T.A.R.S. head office, while Leon and I waited for Chris to grace us with his brotherly presence and to talk about his major important plan to take down Umbrella, Mr. Leonthezombie morphed into Mr. Iamsohappy. (Talk about a Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Change). You guessed it. Ada had at that mo. walked right into the office. Their eyes met and locked and you could feel the sparks fly off them. Leon hugged her in a way he would NEVER hug a sister (if he had one) and after that wonderful reunion which I TOTALLY "enjoyed" we found out that Ada was really a double-spy who worked for S.T.A.R.S. It seemed that after the explosion at Raccoon City in one of Umbrella's many facilities, Ada managed to escape and now she is back. Ready to pursue her new destiny with Leon. Whoopee!! 

To me, her story was a load of B.S. I mean can the girl get any more suspicious! I don't like her at all, I mean, I don't want to see Leon making any life long decisions he would later regret. That's why. There's no other reason. None at all. I am just looking out for him as a friend. 

Anyway I met Chris a few minutes after the cheap imitation of the **Young and the Restless'**-lover's-reunion (aka Leon and Ada's). Now **ours** was a sincere reunion. Tears were shed, hugs were offered. Incomprehensible babbles between us were muttered…it couldn't get anymore real. But that's beside the point. The point is, after all that, Chris introduced his friends. Some new, some old and some HOT. And I mean **very** hot.

"Claire, Rebecca. Rebecca, Claire…Carlos, this is my sister Claire…" Chris droned on. I barely heard him as I stared at the guy Chris called Carlos. My, my, isn't he a hottie I thought as I scrutinized him. What with his dark features, chiseled cheekbones, sleek hair, lean muscles I could go on forever. He seemed to be giving me a "scan" too, anymore and it would have been an X-ray. Yap, there definitely was chemistry between us. "Hey." I called to him smoothly; I had no problems with self-confidence. I knew how I looked. Hello? I **was **homecoming queen for three consecutive years for crying out loud. 

"Hey Claire."He smiled. That was it. I knew right then I had fallen for the guy…


	2. The Life And Trials Of The RE Posse 2

Disclaimer: 

I do not own any of the characters much less the game… I have no money for you to get your pudgy (I assume they are pudgy) fingers on; if you do sue… so don't waste your time trying to sue me. 

Treesh Aradia

Note: Yes me again, with chapters to bore. After reading the reviews, I must say, I do feel disheartened. I did check out that fic, Façade, and I realized that you might be right. But honestly, I tried making this pretty original, and if it does not happen to be so, then you can flame me…just not too sure whether I'll let you off! :P Kidding. I have done nothing for this fic, no lil editing or touching up…maybe next time, for now you'll have to settle for my 14 year old (then) efforts… 

The Life And Trials Of The RE Posse 2 

Leon Kennedy's POV:

            Claire is staring at me again. Leon thought between chewing his gum and popping it. What is with her? First off, she gets so pissed at me for no apparent reason, and then she falls for a guy whom she barely even knows, not that it is any of my business. Yes, Carlos is good looking, but so is half of the male population…ok maybe less than that… but that does NOT mean she has to fall for all of them. 

            "Yeah?" I asked her, giving her my cocky smile.

            "Nothing, except could you stop that." Claire looked pointedly at my mouth filled with gum. 

            I shrugged and continued blowing it. I wonder what Ada was doing right now. _Ada_ isn't she a lady. I knew it all along; I knew she was fighting with the good guys. She has a good spirit, no matter how much Claire says its filled with Satan's bidding. Please, do not be mistaken, I love dear old Claire, hell she's my best friend, but sometimes she really makes my blood boil… I sense a little confrontation coming on. 

            "So, How are things going?" I asked her, trying to keep things cool between us. She shrugged a response. Ok. Not the conversationalist are we? 

            Claire sighed. "Everything's fine.  And you?" She asked. 

            "Good." I smiled at her. She laughed and muttered something like "you should know, what with Ada to help." 

            Without pursuing the matter, I continued blowing more bubbles. Casting a glance at Claire every once in a while. 

            I started humming the song Zombie from Cranberries, getting a death glare from Claire. She really seems edgy.

 "OK, what's up? You act like there's a needle stuck in your ass." I asked her in my polite manner. 

            I got a "Nothing's up" shrug in response.

            "Look, you can tell me anything. So…?" I looked at her expectantly waiting for her to confide in me. I see her debating with herself on whether or not I should be confided in. She seems so different lately, serious and preoccupied. 

            "Nothing is wrong. Leave me be." Claire has obviously made up her mind of not telling me. Shocked, I gawked at her. She has never used that harsh tone with me before; she has never used that harsh tone before. Period. This must be about that Carlos guy… Pathetic.__

            "Fine." I set my jaw and turned to stare out the window…

            (Dream Sequence)

            A thick fog hung on the air; the streets appeared empty and dark, with only the constant sound of water leaking out from a distant pipe. Then the sound of heels overpowered the silence. I stood grounded from where I was, listening to the sound that was getting closer. A featherlike breeze caressed my face, whispering my name repetitively.

The fog lifted a bit, and a figure appeared. She was wearing a red dress, tight and flashy. Her hair was short and stylish. Her eyes stared right into mine, stripping my soul. "Leon." She spoke, just like the soft breeze that threatened to break down my guards. Her voice sounded magical, it **was** magical. It drew me to her open arms, to her burning eyes. We embraced and then with intense passion, we kissed, like there was no tomorrow, hard and sinful. Sinful… "Ada." I called to her begging for her to stop. It was engulfing me, like it was forbidden, tainting my soul.

Then all at once the kisses became gentle and soothing and yet with an even greater feeling of ardor. I opened my closed eyes and was shocked to see that the figure had changed. She had light brown hair, soft and flowing, like a river. Her eyes were the palest shade of blue, like the ones I stared at when I was in the train, escaping Raccoon City. "Claire?" I asked but never stopped kissing her. "Leon." She said my name with such a soft delicate voice. "Leon" She said again.

"Leon… Leon!!!!" Whack. Something hit my head and I awoke from my dream to see Claire bringing back her hand. She was frowning.

 "God, did you have to hit my head?" I asked her agitatedly, forgetting the Claire in my Dreams- for the mo. 

"I had no other choice." She replied smugly.

"You could tap me on my shoulder and wake me up." I eyed her; she seemed to be enjoying her act of violence. "Well, I could do that, but where was the fun in that? Besides, you were trashing about at first, and I did not know what to do." Claire shrugged and began occupying herself with cleaning her grenade launcher. All the while hiding a secret smile as she relished beating Leon on the head. Then thinking the better of it, she looked at my half dazed look and laughed out loud. I watched at her with a cunning smile on my face, slowly approaching her. 

"Oh no you don't" She said lamely as I tickled her.

"Revenge!!" I laughed-exclaimed. We wrestled to the ground of the back of the van and suddenly we stopped our playful tackling and our smiles faded. We stared at each other, simultaneously bringing our lips closer to each other until we could feel each other's breath. 

Then… a voice from our radio called out. 

"Claire, Leon, we have a situation." 


	3. The Life And Trials Of The RE Posse 3

Disclaimer: 

I do not own any of the characters much less the game… I have no money for you to get your pudgy (I assume they are pudgy) fingers on; if you do sue… so don't waste your time trying to sue me. 

Treesh Aradia 

Side Note: Ok, I have no idea if anyone is actually reading this junk, bt if you are, be sure to review. Yes, I am shamelessly asking people to write stuff in the review thingy. Doesn't everybody? …… * No Reply * Guess not… : P

I wanna thank these people who reviewed:

**diddly day**

**saturnfg**

**Façade** (Don't worry no offense taken. Extremely glad you cared enuf to review : P)

**Parasite Lin**

**Sophie **

**AL-I-Bus** (Appreciate the wonderful comment!)

**mwa hahahahah** (That's not your real name issit? Hehe…anyways thanks!)

Krackhead 

Etc etc…

The Life And Trials Of The RE Posse 3 

            "Well what exactly did he say?" Leon said, trying to understand Chris's babblings from their car radio. Claire looked at him like he was a retard and spoke.

            "You were there too. Besides all I could hear was, meet him at the back. Hell should I know back at what." She spoke brusquely, in a rush. Worry etched on her porcelain face. Leon ignored her rudeness, passing it off as a natural reaction to her worry for her brother.

            They were walking towards the back of the Umbrella vicinity armed with bazookas, launchers and sub-machines. They stopped beside the door, and waited. The way Claire was going, it wouldn't take long before she bursts through the door to try to find Chris. 

            "Claire, calm down." Leon tried to calm her nerves but it just made her more anxious. Claire looked at him, and his confident smile. _What happened back at the van?_ She asked herself. _Nothing… but I can't forget it…nah he probably doesn't even care._

"Listen Leon, I can't calm down, maybe that soothing tactic works with Ada but not with me." Claire burst out saying. It was so impulsive she regretted it even before she completed the sentence. 

Leon backed away from her as if he'd been slapped, then his demeanor took on a cold manner. His eyes flashed but before he could come up with something equally biting, a muffled yet audible sound was heard.

A distinctive sloshing sound cut off both Claire and Leon as they strained their ears to hear the noise. At once they knew what it was. Both of them prepared themselves and aimed their weapons in front of them. From the darkness, emerged a familiar creature with its hands stretched out, slime and goop leaking from it. Its clothes were tattered and plasma covered its whole being. The stench of death- rotting flesh and decomposed organs- enveloped the surroundings.

 "God, I thought I was already immune to it." Claire muttered as she aimed her launcher at the skin-peeled head of the moaning zombie. With a flick of her finger on the trigger, she shot at its head. The ball of fire came into contact with the maggot-infested creature and in that instant; blood and slimy organs sprayed everywhere. The zombie was literally split apart, and the sound of bones cracking echoed in Claire and Leon's ear. The creature dropped to the floor with a thud leaving its entrails and stubs of bones oozing out. 

"What a nice welcoming committee." Leon grimaced. 

"Yeah, and it just started." Claire whispered as five lickers approached them. She looked at Leon, his face serious and focused. Aiming his bazooka at the licker he fired. With a sickening howl, one of the lickers backed up, and then rolled to the ground. Defeated. Its blood gushed out from its body along with parts of its guts. Staining the floor with a reddish fluid permanently. The rest crept closer to them, more alert, ready to pounce, with their tongues wagging out of their mouths. Their thick white veins popping out of they're filmed-with-goop skin.  

"One down, and four more to go." Claire said. 

"Err, you mean eight more to go." Leon corrected her. She made a 180-degree turn and saw what Leon meant. Behind them were four more lickers.

 Both of them walked closer to each other, looking at their party of critters…

 "Oh boy. We are totally screwed." Claire whirled around and fired at the licker at her utmost left. The licker darted at the last instant, with one swift movement as if already calculating her movements.

"What?" Claire asked in disbelief. _Did it just… did it predict my movements???_ She asked herself. Again, she shot at it, but again, it sidestepped. 

"What the hell? Did Umbrella create monsters with brains??? Or am I just rusty at this?" Leon spoke while they were engaged in their shooting session. 

"Uh huh." Bam. Bam. Bam. Bullets came spraying out of Claire's sub machine gun. In that instant, three lickers collapsed to the ground. 

Claire did a little victory yell as she kicked more lickers' ass.

 "Claire!" Leon shouted as one of the lickers got up and swiped at Claire before she could see what hit her. Too late. The licker brought Claire down. 

Leon fired more rounds from his bazooka, trying to put distance between him and the other lickers while he rushed to Claire's aid. 

_Please let her be all right._

The licker hissed as it prepared to bite down on Claire, who was just waking up from her temporary daze. Her eyes widened as saliva drooled out of its mouth spilling it on her chest, letting it roll down her skin, its teeth were an inch away from her face when a shot was fired into it's back. With a howl it fell to the ground. Looking up, Claire saw Leon offer his hand. Gratefully she took it and aimed her gun at him… 


	4. The Life And Trials Of The RE Posse 4

Disclaimers in previous chapters. Have fun reading. This fic is sooo old and untouched (unedited) it's collecting dust. Prepare yourself for errors and a stupid plot. :p The Life And Trials Of The RE Posse 4 

         "Claire?" Leon was confused. Claire was staring behind him, and before he could even do a thing her shot rang near his ear. Behind him, he heard a licker go down with another howl. _That was close_. Leon thought, as he stared at the licker, who nearly flung itself on him.

       Claire smiled. "No owe?" 

       "Yeah thanks." Leon grinned goofily. _Guess this means we are cool. _Then they began being the trigger-happy people they are. Soon, the lickers were totally licked. The floor was covered with mashed organs and soggy red liquid. 

       "All in a days work." Claire sighed then began reloading her gun. 

       "Yeah, yeah." Leon agreed, without actually paying attention to Claire. _God, that was so scary, she nearly died. I can't imagine what I would do if she did… _Leon looked at Claire. Thinking back to his dream, and the incident at the van. _Am I falling for…_

"Ada!" Claire called out as she saw the lady with the usual red dress. "Where were you? Chris is inside with the rest. He is in trouble." Claire began talking, making wild hand actions as Ada tried to understand her. 

_Ada… god what am I thinking of…I love Ada. _That's that. 

The next thing Leon knew, Claire was dragging him into the compound with Ada leading them at the front. 

"Well, you mean you aren't sure what Chris was saying?" Ada asked impatiently. _Claire is such a ditz; it's a wonder how she made it out of Raccoon City alive._

She got a shrug in response. _Excellent, she's playing retard. _ Shaking her head, she walked further in front of them. 

The halls were brightly lit; the floors were white and shiny, like it was cleaned up for them. The glass panels and windows made it easy to see various laboratories in the compound. But something was amiss. There was nothing to guard this place… this was too easy.

_Where is everybody? _Leon wondered. As if to answer him a licker blocked their path. It crawled hungrily to where Ada stood and leapt at her. Bam. Bam. Bam. Ada shot at the licker with her magnum and brought it down. A large portion of the licker landed on them. Soft, mushy pieces of raw flesh slid down their legs as if clinging for dear life. 

"Common! I know Chris is in trouble." Claire started. _Chris… I am going to find you. Hold on._ With that Claire ran up in front. 

"Claire! Wait up." Leon shrugged at Ada and they both went ran to catch up with Claire.

"Chris has to be here," Claire paused then said, "I really hope nothing happens to him too."

More subdued by her thoughts, Claire and the rest went to find Chris. Every step they took only made precious seconds fly by. _What if we are too late?_  

The hallways stretched on and there were no doors. Everything from then on became a white haze. The entire facility was white. Silence took over, becoming unbearable and maddening. 

Soon, they reached the end of the hallway to find themselves facing a white door (figures it had to be white) with a spade etched in its keyhole.

 "Damn it. Not another one of those keys!!!" Claire cursed out loud at their ill luck. She and Leon both had the experience of running around the halls of Raccoon City's Police Department trying to find keys which will open doors to yet another roomful of beasts and other creepy crawlies. Leon chuckled a little at the memory. 

Claire glared at him. "You think this is funny?" She asked him dead-panned. Then shook her head. Before she could say anything else, a scream rang through the walls. It seemed to come from inside the room. 

At once, Claire tried banging on the door. "We are going to help you, hang in there!!!" She cried to the screaming person. And at that instant, the screaming stopped. Dead silence. 

_Damn it! We got to get inside!_ Ada thought, and taking a step back, she aimed her gun at door and she shot at it. With a smashing sound, the door was hanging by a single hinge. They went into the room.

"Jesus." Leon muttered.


End file.
